Discussão:Seddie/@comment-201.27.101.152-20100722231731
eu li um negocio ondeuma garota escreveu um episodio em que a sam diz para carly que esta apaixonda por freddie leian vale a pena Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider e espero que ele continue com iCarly por muitos e muitos anos… Sentimentos… Francamente, não sei ao certo como lidar com eles. Às vezes fazem bem para nós, às vezes nos deixam tão mal. É por isso que gosto de ser do jeito que eu sou: forte, independente, decidida e durona. Sim… essa sou eu, Sam Puckett. Ultimamente a minha vida se resume em fazer três coisas. Número 1: Ser a co-apresentadora do iCarly ao lado da minha melhor amiga, Carly Shay; Número 2: Comer! Principalmente se for presunto e bacon! Cara, como eu amo isso! E a coisa número 3: implicar bastante com o meu amigo nerd-bobão-tonto-miolo mole, Freddie Benson. A gente meio que se odeia, mas não é um ódio verdadeiro. Bem lá no fundo, eu queria que esse ódio nem existisse… Capítulo 02: Os sentimentos de Sam Puckett Se não fosse o fato daquele tonto do Freddie ter feito a Sra. Briggs me acordar, eu diria que hoje é um dos dias mais perfeitos da minha vida. Cara! Meu pai! Vou revê-lo, depois de seis longos anos longe dele. Estava sentindo muito a falta dele sabe… Não que eu não goste da minha mãe e… perá lá! Eu e minha mãe não nos gostamos muito! Mas o meu pai era diferente. Ele era mais cabeça no lugar e sabia lidar com qualquer situação. Até mesmo quando ele se separou da minha mãe, ele soube dar um jeito de deixar todos bem. Eu, apesar de morar com a minha mãe, estudo num colégio legal e tenho bons amigos. Só sou meio pobretona graças a senhorita "gasta-tudo", vulgo, mamãe. Já a Melanie deu sorte com ele. Minha mãe fez ela ir com ele e, por incrível que pareça, ela se deu muito bem: é mais inteligente e mais… frágil. Depois que me despedi da Carly e do panacão, eu segui rumo à minha casa, perto do edifício onde meus amigos moravam. Cheguei em casa e mais uma vez tive de encarar a figura da minha mãe prostada naquele velho sofá, vendo TV… - "Cheguei mãe!", disse a ela com um tom que demonstrava cansaço. Ela nem se virou para me ver. - "E aí? Como foi a aula?", perguntou ela, mudando de canal, enquanto comia uma fatia de bolo. - "O de sempre. A chata da Sra. Briggs resmungando, bate-papo com a Carly…" - "A Carly é mesmo uma gracinha! Se eu fosse menino, namorava com ela!", disse minha mãe. Isso foi estranho… - "E eu que achava que ia ver mais coisas estranhas hoje…", respondi, irônica. Mas minha mãe se virou pra me encarar. - "Hehe. To brincando!", disse ela, rindo. Minha mãe é cheia dessas brincadeirinhas bobas. "teve mais alguma novidade?", perguntou. - "Ah… o papai me ligou. Vem me buscar para visitá-lo! Bom demais, né?", disse para minha mãe. Ela fechou a cara na hora, igual a mim quando encaro o Fredoidão. - "Hunf!", bufou. Eles nunca mais iam se dar bem. Eu acho. "Então o Landon finalmente lembrou de você? Muito bom! Assim ele para de paparicar a Mel um pouco", disse minha mãe, se ajeitando no sofá. Landon é o nome do meu pai e Mel é um jeito carinhoso que minha mãe chama a minha irmã gêmea Melanie. - "Ele vem amanhã me buscar…", eu disse, me animando um pouco. Mas a mamãe me pareceu meio chateada. - "Que seja!", resmungou. Eu ia pegar comida na geladeira, mas fui interrompida... "Você tá esquisita hoje!", comentou a minha mãe. - "Por que diz isso?" - "Bem… geralmente você chega aqui, me cumprimenta, pega algo pra comer e fala que judiou daquele seu amiguinho bonitinho… o Freddie Benson", disse a minha mãe. Pera aí? Nunca disse que o miolo-mole era "bonitinho". Que papo furado é esse da minha mãe… - "Ô mãe… pera lá! Você disse que o Freddie é 'bonitinho'?" minha mãe sorriu. - "Ah Sam! Para com isso! Aquele menino é muito lindinho!", disse ela. Quis vomitar quando ouvi minha mãe dizendo isso. "Ai se eu tivesse meus 16 anos de novo… eu ia fazer aquele garoto virar um homem e tanto!" continuou, dando um suspiro. Que bizarro. - "Eu já te achava esquisita mãe… Mas hoje eu tenho certeza: A senhora tem um parafuso a menos!", disse, bem brava. Não que eu não achasse o Freddie bonito… mas é estranho… bem… O Freddie é bonitinho sim… mas… Ai caramba! O que eu to pensando? Minha mãe deu um sorriso bem malicioso… - "Não sei não… no fundo, eu acho que você gosta muito dele! Só não quer admitir porque tem uma reputação a zelar… Tô certa?" comentou a minha mãe. Aquilo veio como um soco bem forte na minha cara. Eu, Sam Puckett… gostar de Freddie Benson? Suei frio na hora e fiquei totalmente sem ação. Meu coração bateu um pouco mais forte. Por que estou me sentindo assim? Eu e ele já admitimos que nos odiamos… Então, por que as palvras de minha mãe me fizeram balançar? - "É mais fácil eu casar com um vaso sanitário do que gostar do Frouxeddie!", respondi, um pouco tensa. "Vou arrumar a minha mala e depois ir para a casa da Carly, ok?", disse à minha mãe. - "Tudo bem! Mas não abuse da boa vontade da Carly!", disse. - "Tá!" - "E não abuse do bonitinho também!", compeltou a minha mãe. Ela tava querendo me irritar. - "Aquele lá vai perder um braço hoje!", respondi, indo em direção ao meu quarto. Bati a porta com raiva. Humpf! O que ela tá pensando? Fica dizendo que o Benson é bonitinho… Fala sério!. Mas quando minha mãe disse aquela frase, eu senti um calor imenso dentro do meu corpo. Poxa vida! O que tá rolando comigo? Por que to ficando encanada de ouvir o nome daquele molenga? Acho que preciso ter uma conversa com a Carly sobre o assunto. Pelo menos ela tem a cabeça mais no lugar do que a xarope da minha mãe. -(Indo para a casa de Carly Shay)- Depois que arrumei as minhas coisas, segui rumo à casa da Carly. No caminho, me peguei pensando no que fazer para o programa de hoje. "Hum… acho que dessa vez eu colocarei pregos na cadeira daquele porteiro babaca, hehehe", pensei. Ouvi meu celular tocar uma vez. Era uma mensagem do meu pai. "Filhona, espero que esteja tudo bem contigo! O paizão vai te buscar pelo período da tarde. Te amo! Ass: Landon Puckett". Sorri. Afinal, era o meu pai, já deixando claro que viria me buscar para passar uma semana com ele, na parte boa de Seattle. Estava chegando no edifício Bushwell, quando vejo aquele tampinha, Chuck, correndo em frente a entrada do prédio. Nem esquentei e logo pus o pé na frente dele e ele levou um tombão. Bem feito! Moleque mala sem alça! Chegando no edifício, peguei o elevador e logo, cheguei no apartamento da Carly. Antes, para não perder o costume, dei um belo soco na porta da frente, pra tentar derrubar o Freddito, que gosta de espionar pelo olho-mágico. Porém, quando bati, não ouvi nenhum "ai". Estranhei e logo entrei no apartamento da minha amiga. Ao entrar, me deparo com a figura de um rapaz alto e magrelo pendurado de cabeça pra baixo no teto. Era o irmão da Carly, Spencer: o artista. - "É…", ia dizendo, até ser interrompida por ele. - "Faaaaala Sammy! Veio ver a Carly?" - "Sim. Aliás… o que tá fazendo de cabeça pra baixo no teto?", perguntei. O irmão da Carly é meio tan-tan sabe? Doidinho de tudo! Mas é gente boa! - "Estou pronto para começar a fazer uma pintura surrealista! E suspenso, de cabeça para baixo, vou girando e espalhando tinta com essas bisnagas! Não é demais?", disse Spencer todo eufórico. Dei um sorrisinho. - "Ô!" comentei, fazendo uma carinha de espanto, falsa, é claro. "Bem, a Carly tá no estúdio, né?" - "É só subir lá! Já já o Freddie aparece também!", disse ele. E novamente, ouvi aquele nome. Meu coração bateu mais forte de novo. - "Me-melhor que ele não esteja! Quero ter uma conversa particular com a Carly.", respondi, nervosa. Spencer apenas disse "Tá legal!" e eu subi até o estúdio. Grr… Por que eu to ficando desse jeito quando ouço "aquele nome"? -(No estúdio do iCarly)- Entrando no estúdio, eu percebi que só estava a minha estimada amiga, Carly, sentada num puff roxo. Em suas mãos, ela tinha umas fichas com idéias escritas por nossos fãs. Logo que ela me viu, ela deu um sorriso e se levantou para me cumprimetar. Ah, a Carly… É uma ótima amiga e companheira. É a minha "irmãzona". Puxei um dos puffs e me sentei perto dela para ler uma das fichas, que dizia "Gostaria de ver a Sam dando um golpe de jiu-jitsu no Freddie! Seria hilário! – Rebecca Parker, Nova York". Rimos muito. "Nossa… essa Rebecca me lembrou você, Sam!", disse Carly. Mas em meio aos risos, logo fiquei pensativa. Tinha que conversar com Carly sobre algumas coisas. Principalmente sobre essa sensação que tenho sentido toda vez que ouço falar "dele". Como toda boa amiga, Carly percebeu que eu não tava legal e logo perguntou… - "Algo errado Sam?", perguntou-me Carly. - "Bem… acho que sim.", disse, num tom tristonho. Carly me deu um abraço. - "Se estiver com problemas, é só me falar! Sou sua amiga!", disse, com a voz toda suave. Ela sempre me deixa melhor. "Tem algo a ver com seu pai?" perguntou. - "Não.", respondi. Mas comecei a pensar novamente naquela pessoa e no que a minha mãe havia dito e senti novamente um calor inundar meu corpo. Eu tinha que falar com a Carly a respeito. Ela seria a única que poderia me ajudar. "Carly… se eu te contar uma coisa, você promete manter segredo e não rir de mim?", perguntei. - "Claro Sam!", respondeu minha amiga, sorridente. - "Jura?" - "Quer que eu faça o 'juramento do tornozelo'?", perguntou novamente minha amiga. - "Pensei que não pediria.". Logo fizemos aquele juramento doido do tornozelo. Claro que isso acarretou muitas risadas entre a gente. Eu e a Carly levamos mais de dois meses para fazer todos aqueles movimentos, sincronizando uma com a outra. Mas voltamos ao assunto. - "Bem... Sabe Carly… ultimamente ando distraída. Não consigo nem pensar direito.", disse a ela. Carly logo me jogou um olhar de suspeita. - "Deixa eu advinhar… tem garoto nessa história?". BANG! Carly era certeira quando se tratava de questões do sexo oposto. Acenei com a cabeça confirmando a resposta. - "Sim! Mas… promete mesmo não rir de mim quando eu comentar sobre o garoto?", perguntei novamente. Carly mudou de expressão por um momento. - "Sam… eu prometi, lembra? Juramento… com tornozelo…", disse. Ela se ajeitou no puff e lançou a pergunta principal: "Quem é o garoto que te tira tanto a atenção?". - "Acho que você já o conhece… até melhor do que eu.", respondi, baixando a cabeça. Carly pensou e logo me interrogou - "Por acaso não é Shane, né?" - "Não né! Vocês já saem juntos faz um tempão!", respondi. - "Ou seria o Pete?", perguntou Carly. - "Também não. Muito cabeça dura.", respondi novamente. Carly ficou pensativa. Eu já estava ficando nervosa e impaciente. Eu tinha que contar pra ela. Eu precisava contar pra ela sobre o garoto que fazia meu coração bater mais forte. Eu vou falar… - "Carly… e-eu to apaixonada…" disse, gaguejando. Por que é tão dificil dizer o nome dele? - "Awn! Que fofo Sam! E quem é o felizardo?", ela me perguntou, toda anciosa, enquanto bebia um gole de refrigerante. É agora ou nunca. Eu preciso falar! - "É-é…o Fr-Freddie…", disse. Carly esbugalhou os olhos e cuspiu pra fora o refrigerante que tava bebendo. Foi grotesco, mas muito engraçado. - "COMO É QUE É?" ela perguntou-me, toda surpresa e sorridente. Agora não tinha mais jeito. Vou falar tudo. - "É isso aí Carly… Eu to apaixonada pelo Freddie! Pelo nosso amigo nerd-paspalhão! Eu amo Freddie Benson!". Pronto, falei. Mas ao invés de ouvir a Carly tirando sarro de mim, recebi um abraço muito forte e caloroso. - "Awwwwwwwwwn! Isso é fofo demais Sam! Sempre achei que você era afinzona dele! Minha teoria estava certa! U-huuuul!", disse Carly me abraçando. Realmente, fiquei até mais tranquila depois que falei para ela. De que teoria ela tava falando? Bem, agora não importa. Já to até me sentindo mais leve. - "E por acaso, pretende contar para ele?", perguntou-me Carly. - "Ainda não… Tenho uma reputação a zelar e se souberem que o amo, vão me aloprar, com certeza!", respondi. Carly botou novamente aqueles profundos olhos castanhos em minha direção. - "Torço para que você fale logo pra ele", disse ela, sorrindo e dando uma golada no refrigerante. "Mas sempre achei que vocês dois se odiassem…", continuou. Mas eu a interrompi. - "Não é que eu o odeie.", disse. - "Então?" - "Comecei a odiar ele por que ele sempre falava bem de outras garotas. Eu ficava morrendo de cíúmes. Inclusive de você, amiga.", disse, bem triste. Tive que falar aquilo. Mas era a pura verdade. Quando o Freddie falava da Carly daquele jeito meloso, eu ficava mordida de ciúmes. - "Nossa… eu não sabia Sam. Me desculpa.", disse Carly a mim, num tom bem tristonho. - "Carly, não é tua culpa. Você é linda! É inteligente! É uma amiga especial que amo muito! Não me surpreende saber que não só o mio, digo, o Freddie, mas muitos outros garotos são caidinhos por você!". - "Puxa Sam! Fico lisongeada com todo esse elogio!", disse minha amiga, me abraçando. Depois ela me soltou.e me falou "Mas você também é linda e sabe ser inteligente na hora certa! Jamais pense que é pior que alguém, tá bom?", perguntou-me. - "Uhum.", conrcodei, acenando com a cabeça. Depois dessa conversa, trocamos um forte abraço. Carly disse que vai me ajudar a lidar com a situação e me orientar para quando chegar o momento certo, poder falar dos meus sentimentos para o Freddie. Falando nele, depois que desfizemos o abraço, ele entrou no estúdio pelo elevador. "Olá meninas! Tudo bem?", perguntou, com aquele jeito todo bondoso dele. Acho que aos poucos vou descobrir muitas qualidades daquele menino que tanto odiei. Carly respondeu positivamente à pergunta dele. Já eu, hehehe… vou manter meus costumes, só pra me divertir. - "Tava tudo muito bem… até você chegar." - "Por que você implica tanto comigo?", ele perguntou. Não iria falar a verdade. Então… - "Por que você existe! E é melhor correr, pois vai levar uma surra por ter feito a Briggs me acordar hoje!" - "Iiiihhh… é melhor correr Freddie", disse Carly. - "Só se for agora!", disse Freddie, correndo de mim. - "Ah, hoje você não escapa Benson!", disse, enfurecida. E fiquei correndo atrás dele pelo estúdio, até conseguir agarrá-lo e aplicar uma gravata nele. Carly ria da situação enquanto ele choramingava, pedindo socorro. Esses sentimentos são estranhos… Uma hora a gente pensa que odeia a pessoa e no outro dia, a ama. Acho que estou passando por essa transição sentimental. Tomara que dê tudo certo para mim. Amanhã irei partir para a casa do meu pai e ficarei uns dias lá. Vai ser ótimo revê-lo. Rever a minha irmã Melanie. Mas o melhor mesmo, é ir pra lá sabendo de uma coisa: Eu, Sam Puckett, amo demais Freddie Benson! Olá povo da Terra e do espaço! Nesse capítulo a Sam deu uma desencantada hein! Finalmente admitiu que ama nosso amiguinho nerd, digo, Freddie. O próximo capítulo já terá um ponto de vista diferente, pois Carly vai contar com a ajuda de seu irmão Spencer para planejar um encontro romântico para os amigos. E nessa, o Freddie vai revelar uma coisa muito interessante… aguradem^^ Chega logo dia 24/08! Quero ver episódios novos de iCarly na Nick!